Mais qui sans amour Existe ?
by Roguinou77
Summary: Reid est exaspéré après avoir été une fois de plus sauvé par ses collègues. ReidxHotch


**Voici un petit OS sur le couple Reid x Hotch. Le titre est une citation de Gainsbourg.**

* * *

-Reid tu vas bien ?  
-Oui Hotch ça va, répondit Spencer en se relevant agacé.

Spencer repoussa la main que son superviseur lui tendait pour l'aider à se remettre debout et se dirigea en boitant vers un des SUV. Morgan qui n'avait rien raté de la scène se rapprocha de son patron.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu l'aider mais il est parti.  
-Il est bizarre en ce moment.

-Oui. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de lui parler, Morgan. A toi il se confira peut-être.  
-J'essayerais Hotch.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans un véhicule différent. Hotch monta avec Emily et Rossi et Morgan avec Reid et JJ. Pendant le trajet Reid sembla si triste et distrait que Morgan n'eût pas le courage de l'interroger. En raison de la mauvaise météo l'équipe était obligé de rester une nuit de plus à l'hôtel. Morgan en profita pour aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de son coéquipier.

-Reid, je sais que tu es là alors vient m'ouvrir beau gosse.

A contre cœur et sans dire un mot il ouvrit la porte.

-Alors gamin, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien Morgan tout va bien, répondit le génie en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Ne me mens pas Spencer je sais bien que ça ne va pas. Hotch m'a dit que tu l'as repoussé quand il a voulu t'aider tout à l'heure.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, Derek prit place à ses côtés dans le lit et attendit qu'il parle.

-Hotch me prend pour un gamin.

-Mais non, Reid. Il compte sur toi comme nous tous.

-Tu ne comprends pas Morgan.

-Alors je t'en pris explique moi.

-Je suis fatigué. Je voudrais me reposer.

-D'accord, soupira Morgan, si jamais tu as envie de parler n'hésite pas même si on est en plein nuit d'accord ?

Spencer soupira et acquiesça puis se coucha. Il voulait dormir pour forcer son cerveau à arrêter de penser cependant le sommeil ne vint pas. Il prit alors un livre sans réussir non plus à le lire. Finalement il s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond laissant ses pensées dériver.

Le lendemain c'est exténué avec des cernes sous les yeux qu'il prit place dans le jet. Comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il s'isola au fond de l'avion. Tout le monde avait compris que le génie n'était pas dans son état normal mais personne n'arrivait à le faire parler alors qu'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille. Le retour jusqu'au bureau se fit dans le calme. Après avoir rempli leur rapport avec plus ou moins de précision et d'application, chacun reparti de son côté excepté Reid qui terminait consciencieusement son rapport et Hotch qui était toujours le dernier à partir. Reid était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il sursauta en sentant la main de son patron sur son épaule.

-Excuse moi Reid je ne voulais pas de faire peur.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur, tenta de reprendre contenance le jeune homme.

-D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Il est tard.

-Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer. Je vais y aller.

Le génie ramassa à la hâte ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps de fuir, Hotch reprit la parole.

-Ça tombe bien j'y vais moi aussi. Tu es venu en voiture ou en métro ?  
-En métro.  
-Bien je vais te ramener.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Hotch.

-J'insiste.

Reid n'insista pas sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise son patron ne l'écouterait pas. Il attendait que l'ascenseur arrive en espérant que le temps passe le plus vite possible ou que son superviseur ne lui pose aucune question. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta Reid se dépêcha d'entrer et d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez de chaussé suivis de près par Hotch qui l'observer comme pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans la tête du génie. Reid était soulagé de voir qu'il ne se passait rien. Il commençait à se détendre lorsque Hotch appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ? Commença à paniquer le génie.

-Reid il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-Reid, soupira Hotch, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu restes à l'écart de toute l'équipe et si ça continue on va avoir des problème dans l'équipe. On a besoin de toi à 100 %. Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas je peux peut-être t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tout va bien répondit Reid en redémarrant l'ascenseur.

Hotch soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant le jeune homme. Il semblait si triste et pourtant il refusait d'avoir de l'aide. Il guida le génie jusqu'à son véhicule et le ramena chez lui dans le silence. Alors qu'il était sur le point de de sortir de la voiture, Hotch attrapa son bras.

-Reid n'oublie pas que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure ou tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux pour parler. D'accord ?

Reid hocha la tête et entra dans son appartement. Il déposa son sac et son arme dans l'entrée puis il retira ses chaussures et prit place sur son canapé. Il attrapa un livre qui traînait sur la table de salon mais ne parvint pas à le lire sans grande surprise. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine et passa de l'eau sur son visage puis l'essaya avec un torchon. Son regard se perdit dans l'armoire au dessus de son lavabo, là où se trouvait ses bouteilles d'alcool. Étant donné qu'il ne buvait pas, il avait seulement des bouteilles de whisky pour quand Morgan venait chez lui.

Il prit la première bouteille qu'il vit et avala une gorgé cul sec. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sentant le goût brûlant de l'alcool et pourtant il continua à boire gorgé après gorgé jusqu'à finir la bouteille. Il se senti soudainement seul et triste alors il enfila ses chaussures et sorti de chez lui. Il marcha tant bien que mal pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à une maison puis il toqua.

-Reid ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là

-Je suis venu.

-Oui mais pourquoi ?

-Je suis là.

-Vient entre, proposa Hotch en voyant que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal.

Reid entra et trébucha. Il serait tombé à terre si son patron ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il le conduisit jusqu'à son canapé et l'aida à s'asseoir. Reid le regardait fixement alors qu'habituellement il fuyait tout contact visuel : c'est ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Hotch.

-Tu as bu ? Demanda t-il

-Oui un peu.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Non. Non je ne vais pas bien ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

Hotch ne répondit pas attendant que le jeune homme s'explique.

-Vous me prenez pour un gamin stupide, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non Reid tu es très intelligent voyons !

-Je ne parle pas de ce genre d'intelligence.

-Explique toi.

-Je suis inutile pour l'équipe. Je ne fais que dire des faits que Garcia pourrait très bien trouvé sur son ordinateur. Sur le terrain je ne vaut rien je me blesse souvent et je suis une gêne.

-Spencer. Tu n'es pas sportif et tu as du mal à te débrouiller sur le terrain mais tu n'es pas inutile. Tu as déjà était très utile sur le terrain et si tu le veut je peut t'aider à t'améliorer.

-C'est vrai ? Vous le pensez vraiment ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ?

-Parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi.

-Cool. Je suis fatigué.

-Tu peux rester ici cette nuit, dans ton état il vaut mieux.

Reid s'enfonça dans le canapé alors qu'il aurait put aller dans une des chambres d'ami. Hotch, voyant qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, le recouvrit d'une couverture sans essayer de le déplacer. Il veilla sur lui quelque heures avant de se rentre dans sa chambre pour s'octroyer un peu de repos. Lorsqu'il se leva, Reid dormait toujours. Il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements provenant du canapé.

-Reid tu es enfin réveillé.

-J'ai mal à la tête, murmura Spencer en se frottant les yeux.

-Attend je vais te chercher un médicaments.

Hotch alla dans la salle de bain et ramena de quoi soigner le mal de tête de son jeune ami.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant. Tu n'y es pas habitué.

-Tu avais besoin de parler.

-Oui. Mais je ne vous ai pas tout dis.

-Ah bon ?

-Tant pis si je perd mon travail. Il faut que je vous le dise. Je suis amoureux de vous et c'est à cause de ça que je vous évite. Je sais bien que je ne vous intéresse pas. Je suis trop mince, je ne récite que des faits, que je suis gauche, je…

Spencer allait continuer à se dévaloriser alors Hotch le fit taire en l'embrassant.

-Arrête de te faire du mal comme ça.

-Mais…

-Tu me plais aussi Spencer. J'aurais dû te le dire avant mais.

-C'est impossible, trancha Reid. Il y a une politique de non fraternisation et…

-Spencer arrête. Il nous suffit d'être discret au bureau.

-Mais.

-Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Tu dis que tu es amoureux de moi alors arrête de réfléchir et vis le moment.

-Ça ne vous pose pas de problème à vous ? Vous avez été marié à une femme et vous avez eu un fils et puis vous avez un poste important et…

-Je t'ai embrassé Reid. Alors non ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Reid se passa la main dans les cheveux et continuait à réfléchir malgré les paroles de son supérieur.

-Vous avez raison, conclu Spencer en l'embrassant. Je vais essayer.

Hotch sourit en voyant que Spencer avait enfin décider de se libérer et de se laisser aller. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
